The King of Iron Fist
by ShaD.23
Summary: Ranma, Akane and Ryoga enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to stop Heihachi but there are other forces at work. Will they be able to stand up to these deadly, murdurous foes? Ranma and Tekken Xover. Rated for violence and intense content. R&R Please
1. Prologue

How the Hell do I juggle so many stories at once!? I don't know why I do, but unfortunately I won't be doing much for this story until I finish some of my others, so if it looks appealing, sorry. I can tell you, though, I'm immensely psyched to work on this story. Right now, you and I will have to make do with the prologue. But don't worry, I'll do more as soon as I finish 'Search for Three', promise!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I've played Tekken 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. After beating 5 a few times, I thought a Ranma crossover with 4, the one I played and knew the most, would be cool. It's not canon and is a fanfic.

Ranma stood on the deck of the Tendo house. A storm was coming, and a big one at that! Akane came up beside him. The chime clanged wildly and leaves flew in dozens off the trees.

"Ranma, why do you come inside?"Akane asked kindly. Ranma simply stood there, silent. "Is something wrong?"she asked. Still no answer. She grew alittle agitated by this. "Well if you won't answer-"

"Shush!"Ranma snapped.

"Ex-CUSE ME?"Akane growled.

"I have a bad feeling. Be quiet!"Ranma said quickly. Just then, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Akane jumped at the loud burst. Then, the rain came. Ranma sat down on the deck and listened to the soothing sounds of the storm, still alert. Just then, he heard a loud thump. Ranma's eyes snapped open and he ran into the rain, transformed, and leapt over the wall of the Tendo house. She saw and amazingly old man lying face down on the ground, looking roughed up. Ranma called for Akane to help her bring him inside. He didn't look like he was in good condition. After helping him inside and drying him off, he finally began to regain consciousness. He looked slowly from one person to the next, and finally at Ranma.

"Are you okay, mister?"Ranma asked. He began to push himself up off the floor.

"Please, don't strain yourself!"Akane said, but he jumped up quickly, with ease, much to the shock of everyone there.

"Many thanks."he said calmly. "Tell me, do you know where I can find Happosai, my childhood friend?"he asked kindly.

"The master has been gone for some time. He has yet to return."Soun responded. The old man bowed his head.

"Master, you say? You must be his disciple. How long has he been gone?"

"About three days. Whadd'ya want with the old man?"Ranma asked. The old man turned to Ranma, a serious look in his eyes.

"You have heard of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4?"he asked.

"I've seen it on TV."Akane said.

"And heard some people at school talking about it."Ranma added. But a chill shot through both Genma and Soun.

"We both wanted to enter the King of Iron fist Tournament and the second."Genma said.

"But there was some scary stuff going on with them, we heard."Soun added.

"What do you mean 'scary stuff', dad?"Akane asked. But the old man interrupted.

"Allow me to introduce myself."he said quickly. "I am Wang Jinrei. I am an old friend of Happosai."

"You said that already."Ranma said quickly, but Wang obviously didn't notice.

"I must participate in The King of Iron Fist tournament 4. There are forces at work that I must put a stop to."he said walking off. Ranma, however, grabbed his arm.

"Listen, old man. You're in no condition to fight. You should stay here while you-" At that moment, Wang grabbed Ranma and flung her out over the wall. He and Akane came to her.

"I am in perfect shape. Those kids in the armor think they can beat me, they've got a few screws loose if you ask me."Wang said proudly. Akane turned to him and tapped him quickly in a bruise on his side, and he fell right over.

"What the Hell are you doing, dammit!"he said weakly.

"Please, sir. Why don't you let Me and Ranma go in your place?"she said with a bow.

"Preposterous! Two young girls can't possibly pose any threat to Heihachi Mishima!"he called back to her.

"Trust me."Ranma began, hoisting Wang up with her foot. "We're a lot stronger than you think."she said proudly as she flipped him up and grabbed him by the chest.

"So, you have some skills, but I still say you are not enough to beat Heihachi."he said again.

"Well listen!"Ranma snapped. "I took down a demon a few weeks ago, so I guess I can do something against him! Me an' Akane are gonna take your place in that tournament, capice?"

"Fine, but promise me one thing."he said solemnly. Ranma and Akane both leaned close to the old man, listening intently. "..................Find a man to take your place once you two are beaten, okay?"he said. Ranma and Akane kicked him over the wall together.

A long prologue, huh? Anyway, since it will be a while before my next chapter, Ranma, Akane and Ryoga go and enter The Tekken 4 Tournament, but as you can tell, all does not go well. But that's next time. Sorry. Well, until then.


	2. Marshall Arts

Okay. Time for chapter 1. I'm going to wing it, so if you think I ripping the Amazing Race, you're wrong, I'm not, trust me.

Ranma, Akane and Ryoga walked through a white hallway. The three of them agreed before they came, there was no backing out of this. They were ready to register for the King of Iron Fist Tournament. But things were not about to go smoothly. The trio came to the registration desk.

"May I help you?"asked the man at the desk. Ranma nodded silently. The man took out three papers. "New meat for the slaughter?"he asked as the three looked in shock. "Best piece of advice,"the man began, "don't enter. Trust me."he said sliding them the papers. The three signed and returned them to the man as he handed them a paper, a sympathetic look in his eyes. The three left before they decided to read the paper.

"_Hello and welcome, combatant..._"Ranma read aloud. "Y_ou have successfully been registered for the King of Iron Fist Tournament number 4. This tournament will be more than a test a strength. It will be a test of bravery, resolve, endurance and ultimately the true test of your Tekken._" Ranma looked up at the two. They stared with concern. "_You will follow the directions enclosed on foot. You will go to the location marked for further instructions. Be forewarned that on the way, you will encounter other combatants who will show no mercy. You will not be safe from other combatants who seek you. Go now, and fight as a warrior._"Ranma finished. The other two nodded as Ranma took off the directions from the back of the paper. It was a map of Japan marked with a trail to Osaka.

"We're going to Osaka."Ranma said.

"Why Osaka?"asked Akane as the three walked off. Ranma shrugged.

"The directions said to go to Osaka. We should get going soon."Ranma said. Ryoga nodded, Ranma putting his arm over Ryoga.

"WE'RE GOIN' TOGETHER!"Ranma called as Ryoga flailed at him. "WE CAN'T AFFORD FOR YOU TO GET LOST RIGHT NOW!"

"LET GO OF ME, DAMMIT!"Ryoga called swinging at Ranma. The two jumped back as Akane smacked her face.

"HEY YOU TWO!"she called. She stomped over to them, but no sooner had she gotten to the feuding duo did someone jump from over a wall and landed nimbly infront of them.

"You there!"he shouted as he pointed to Ranma. Ranma turned to look at him. He had short hair and a goatee, the look of a warrior in his eyes.

"What do you want?"Ranma asked, not taking his eyes off the man. The man took an offensive position.

"You are a participant of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, are you not?"he said gruffly. Ranma nodded. "My name is Marshall Law,"he continued "and you are my opponent."

"Yep"Ranma said taking a defensive stance. "I knew we were in for something as soon as we registered."

"Lead on."Law glared. Ranma charged and leapt for a kick, but this man was nothing like anything any of them had seen before. Law backflipped, land a powerful kick on Ranma, sending him crashing into the ground. Slightly dazed, Ranma got back up, staring his foe down. Law scissor-stepped in place, ready for action. Ranma charged at him, but as he came to Law, he put both his hands together and shoved Ranma back once more. Ranma looked up at Law in shock. He hadn't gotten a single attack on Law, and already he had been forced to his knees twice. Ranma glared and jumped for a kick, but Law was ready. One roundhouse-kick, and Ranma fell to the ground for a third time.

"It's time to go home."Law said quietly. Ranma glared up at him.

"I'm not going down that easy."he growled. "Not now. Not never!"he called as he thrust his palm at Law's shin. His opponent stumbled back and fell on one knee. Ranma jumped high and shot down at Law. Slightly alarmed, Law quickly rolled out of the way as Ranma's foot crashed through the concrete. Ranma, hoping Law would dodge, swung his leg in a semi-circle, whacking Law hard. Law flew through the air into a wall. Ranma stood, waiting for Law to respond. No movement. Ranma walked over to him and looked at him. He seemed out cold. Ranma smirked and turned to leave and jabbed his elbow back as Law came to him, really knocking him out this time. Ranma walked to join Akane and Ryoga... but he was missing.

"He wondered off again, didn't he?"Ranma moaned. Akane nodded. Ranma sighed and motioned her to follow him as he began to trek toward Osaka. It was going to be a long trip, and he knew there would be stronger foes along the way.

Meanwhile, Ryoga walked slowly to what he thought was Osaka, but was going far north. He stopped when he felt a presence around him. He turned slightly and saw a huge, scarred man before him. They both stared the other down, completely silent. Then, Ryoga turned completely, facing the mammoth figure.

"I would suppose you're my opponent?"Ryoga asked coldly. The man's face split into a freakish grin and he began to laugh maniacally. Ryoga could feel something deep inside this man. He could feel... Fury...

Hi. Very sorry that it took so long. I've been alittle down in the dumps lately and haven't felt too motivated. Well, I'm going to update Ranmanga Daioh! next, then we can see how Ranma and co. fair against the onslaught of deadly brawlers. Well, later.


End file.
